


Thoughts In The Shower

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's taking a shower. Matthew joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts In The Shower

It's an ordinary evening of an ordinary day for an ordinary guy in an ordinary apartment. That's what Peter thinks he is, an ordinary guy, no special than the guys he sees in bars in between drinks, the guys he sees standing in the traffic lights on the opposite side of the street, the guys he sees buying groceries in the supermarket with their girlfriends or wives. Except Peter doesn't go anywhere with a wife or a girlfriend. He's not like that.

Peter steps into the small glass-for-walls shower cubicle, shuts the glass door and turns on the water. First, it's too cold, then it's too hot, and finally, just a little hotter than Peter likes it. He adjusts to the temperature and takes a step forward, the water soaking his hair and blurring his eyesight for a second before he shuts his eyes.

Peter just stands there, breathes slowly, in and out, remembering, imagining - he's not even sure which one anymore. Like there's another presence behind him, almost touching him. Peter's not sure if he's sensing it or imagining it, he just wants it there.

Peter doesn't move a muscle. His eyes are still closed, when he tries to decide if it's worth it to open them and see. He thinks he's feeling a touch on his waist, but he can't be sure. He thinks – could swear – he feels that touch turn into a grip but he still can't be sure, even if he wants to be. He's too afraid to open his eyes and check. He's been imagining – hoping – for so long he's not sure if it's just the habit. He wants to lift his hand to check – to confirm – if there's a hand there that doesn't belong to him, but he's too afraid to find out.

So Peter stands there, his eyes closed, his breath accelerating. The water ripples down his body, the touch – the grip? – seems to be moving, and then, there's a breath making him shiver all over. It isn't his imagination, can't be anymore, he's sure of that.

So Peter opens his eyes. Takes a deep breath before turning around to face- Matthew? He still doubts. Maybe there's just nothing. So he turns. He turns to face-

"Matthew."

Peter whispers the word in awe, like he's never seen anything like the man standing before him – and in a way, he hasn't. Matthew smiles at him, moves his fingers over Peter's back muscles, over his spine, then suddenly stops having stared into Peter's eyes for some time.

"Peter."

Peter shivers at the tone of Matthew's voice: tender and loving, and at the same time full of lust and desire.

"I want you."

 _That voice_... Peter wants to jump Matthew there and then and nothing is really stopping him, but he just doesn't want to ruin it. They're having a moment - a beautiful, special, private moment - and he wants it unbroken. He just looks into Matthew's eyes, waiting. Matthew's smile widens for some reason that Peter doesn't grasp, and then doesn't mind not grasping it because Matthew's lips descend on his and he's completely happy with that.

But Matthew seems not to be completely happy. He breaks the kiss, grabbing Peter's hands, and pushes Peter against the wall, pins his hands on top of his head. _There went that moment_ , Peter thinks somewhere deep within, and then the lips are there again, harsh and demanding against his own. Then Matthew's lips leave his, leave soft paths over his face, lower to attack his neck, with teeth.

"I want you..."

There's that voice again and Peter can't help his reaction, neither the goose bumps nor the hardening of his cock.

"You..."

Peter's voice is hoarse and he can't seem to catch his breath. He has to force the words out.

"You... _have_ me."

Matthew stops for a moment and lifts his gaze to meet Peter's eyes. There's a smile on his face and Peter feels he's never seen Matthew so happy. He can't believe he's made Matthew happy, and can't believe he's found someone with whom he can be himself, not having to pretend, finally feeling complete.


End file.
